degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/15 Years Old
Tori is a god, and as a god she believes she should be worshipped. Except she's not worshipped, she's unknown, a long forgotten god. Tori has one wish, to be offically reocgnised as a god and she'll go to great lenghts to get there... Stray God.episode 8. 15 Years Old Ash thinks back to recent events. Hunter's words that Tori could die scared her but told herself everything would be ok...at least she hoped it would be. Her schoolwork had taken a step back since she met Tori and her constant sleeping her caused her friends to dub her "Daydreamer". School was the only place where she could live her old life. As she washes her hands in the bathroom, she sees Tori lurking on top of the stalls. She screams and hits Tori with her school bag Kieri: 'Ash! It's just a misunderstand-- '''Ash: '''AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH ''Ash lifts up a brush and whacks Kieri with it. Kieri and Tori sit holding their heads in pain 'Ash: '''Just what are you doing here?! '''Tori: '''Work '''Kieri: '''Why are you writing graffiti in the bathrooms anyway? '''Tori: '''Indeed, I long to be loved by people of all ages. I'm prepared to rush to the far corners of the country for a request if need be. '''Ash: '''Enought excuses! Besides, what kind of client-- '''Tori: '--Today's client is....Right here! Tori kicks open a locked stall to reveal a middle school boy sitting inside with a phone in his hands. The boy soon feels Ash's wrath as she also whacks him with the brush she's still holding. Tori, Kieri and the boy all sit on the bathroom floor with head wounds as Ash stands over them, furious 'Boy: '''S-Sorry. but I'm not trying to snake a peek or anythung like that, honest. I was only hiding because people are bullying me '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Boy: '''I'm Gage. In Class 1-D. My classmates always harass me whenever they can. So I wanted to find a place where no one could find me...I'm really sorry! '''Ash: '''I had no idea. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. '''Tori: '''I guessed it was something like this. Most school jobs are like this '''Ash: '''You've done this before? '''Tori: '''Yeah. Bullying is a constant. It's always happening. So people rely on those like me who can help when things get rough. '''Ash: '''I see. They get so desperate, they clutch at straws. '''Gage: '''Why do they pick on me? ''Gage is crying and Kieri seems annoyed by his wimpering 'Gage: '''I hate this place. I wish I could go someplace far away. '''Tori: '''You're hating someone just like you, Kieri. I can tell. There's no need to get annoyed at him. '''Kieri: '''You don't know anything about me! ''Kieri goes to run off 'Kieri: '''Don't compare me to that loser! I'm sick of tagging along on all your crappy-ass jobs! '''Ash: '''Kieri?! ''He slams the door and leaves 'Tori: '''He's got a short fuse all right. In your case ''Tori turns her attention towards Gage, who is still wimpering 'Tori: '''It might actually do you good to vent your feeling's like Kieri did. Use this '''Gage: '''Th-This is... '''Tori: '''But if you do.... ''Gage walks off to his classroom 'Ash: '''I can't believe you gave him that! What are you thinking?! '''Tori: '''I'm providing a "spark" of sorts. I'm gonna have Gage get a little crazy. How things turn out is up to him... '''Ash: '''But couldn't you and Kieri handle this by cutting his ties with the bullies or something? ''Tori slumps quickly as if in pain 'Ash: '''What's wrong? '''Tori: '''You gave me a beating remember? I'm gonna lie down a bit. Coming here could end up detonating Kieri too... ''Kieri walks around the school ground 'Kieri: '''Just like me? Whatever. I'm dead! As long as I got this stupid mark, I can't go anywhere ''and ''I'm stuck with her. This fucking sucks! ''He goes into an empty classroom. The class are on break as most have left behind school jackets and bags in the classroom. He walks around the classroom, taking in all the different things they do: Class trips, roster duty etc. He walks past an empty desk and sees a uniform jacket lying there. He puts it on over his hoodie 'Kieri: '''DId I used to go to school dressed like this? ''He sits at a desk and basically acts as if he is a student. Standing, bowing, sitting. Answering some of the questions not yet attempted by the absent students and being proud of himself when he solves the questions. He hears the students returning and quickly hides under a desk. He listens to the students talk about their personal lives '''Kieri: ''(thinking) Whoa. So many kids my age... ''He sees a couple of boys playing video games and finds himself excited when one boy destroys the villian. As the two talk about haning out after school, Kieri's expression changes as he realises that this is a life he can't have. '' '''Kieri: '(thinking) ''They're so lucky.... Why only me? Why? ''At Gegi's shrine, she's happily watering the flowers when an acquaintance drops by Gegi: 'LIZ! LIZ! What are you doing here? ''Gegi hugs Lizzy tightly but Lizzy doesn't really seem to respond to the affection 'Lizzy: '''I didn't realise you were friends with Tori, Lady Gegi. Do you see her a lot? '''Gegi: '''Once in a while! '''Lizzy: '''You haven't been opening vents on purpose have you, to keep me way from her? ''Vents are large portals as to which Phantoms can come crawling through. As a god of poverty, Gegi is good at creating them. It was Gegi's presence the other day that caused Hunter to advise Lizzy from attacking Tori as it was possible Gegi could open a vent and cause chaos for everyone 'Gegi: '''Don't be silly! '''Cam: '''Depsite what you may hear, not even my lady would do that... '''Lizzy: '''I assume you're aware of my past with Tori? '''Gegi: '''YEP! But...it's none of my business, now is it? If anything happents to Tori-chan...I'd be ready for a serious storm if I were you. ''Gegi looks Lizzy dead in the eye, no fear whatsoever. Cam is sweating at the sight. Lizzy was a terrifying god, no one would dare stand up to her...except for Gegi apparently. '' '''Lizzy: '''If you'll excuse me. ''Lizzy leaves straight away 'Gegi: '''I got a bad feeling about this. ''Ash tries to call Tori but she can't get her to answer. She can't smell her scent either. She's worried about her condition since she's been sluggish lately. She finds Tori fast asleep and decides to check to see if her blight has spread at all. As she does so, Tori wakes up 'Ash: '''It's not like that!! Where's Kieri? '''Tori: '''Kieri....he's at a difficult, dangerous age...and he's stuck there. As we speak, he's...A storm is brewing. Which punk's is it? Gage's? Kieri's? ''Gage has gone to confront one of his bullies whilst Kieri is watching the schoolkids kick around and have fun. He gets angrier and Tori feels more pain 'Bully: '''Oh, it's you Gage. I thought I could smell a mix of virginity and trash! What? You got a problem with me? ''Gage stands in front of the bully, his face angry, he seems to have been taken over by a Phantom but it's unknown if he has 'Bully? '''What's with that look? '''Phantom: '''You should kill them. Kill 'em. ''The bully steps back in fear 'Bully: '''Don't be stupid. It's just a bit of fun! Take it easy, man! '''Gage: '''Having some fun? You call that fun? Beating me? Throwing drinks and food at me? Holding my fingers to the desk as you threaten to drop a knife on them? ''Gage pulls something out of his pocket and throws it at the bully. The bully catches it and looks at it, it's a crafting knife, given to Gage by Tori. Tori told Gage that if he was going to fight, he had to equip his target too. Gage pulls out his own crafting knife. 'Bully: '''You're kidding, right? '''Phantom: '''Get him. Hurt him. You'll be free. Cross the line ''The Phantom appears behind Gage. The bully can't see it but he's standing in fear, his knees are trembling. Gage walks close to the bully as the Phantom encourages him. He gets closer and closer '''Tori: ''(in flashback) If you ever want to give up your humanity, that is ''Gage stops and the Phantom disappears. Gage drops his knife as does the bully. In his fear, the bully wet himself. Once he notices, he runs off, crying Tori: 'Wow. I'm impressed! I was ready to step in if things got ugly. Good job kid '''Gage: '''I remembered what you said. If I used that knife to hurt someone, I really wouldn't belong anywhere. I wouldn't be human anymore. I realised that I had to stand strong here. I guess people will go back to ignoring me now. '''Tori: '''Kids these days...They think it's a competition to have the most friends. One is enough. Find someone completely random. '''Ash: '''Will he be all right? '''Tori: '''It'll be fine. The other kid pissed himself so I doubt he'll ever mention this. '''Ash: '''I hope he finds a good friend. ''Tori begins to feel weaker. Sitting in another classroom, Kieri cries and cries 'Kieri: '''Why....Why...Why don't I have any?! ''He watches over kids leave school together as friends 'Kieri: '''WAIT! ''He trips and falls over a baseball bat '''Kieri: '''Why are you leaving me behind? Take me with you! PLEASE! '''Tori: ''(in a different area) Looks like you've finally figured it out. You can't go to that side. No matter were you go, there ''is ''no place for you! '''Kieri: '''WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?! HEY! HEY! HEY! '''Tori: '(in a different area) ''You've finally realised that what you really want, even more than money, can never be yours. Even so, Kieri! No matter what... ''Kieri picks up the baseball bat. Tears still pour from his eyes Kieri: '''Damn it... '''Tori: ''(in a different area) you ''can't ''cross that line! '''Kieri: '''Damn it...Damn it... ''Kieri loses it and starts smashing windows with the bat. Tori feels another sting on her neck. Ash: 'What was that? ''Tori collapses 'Ash: '''Tori! '''Kieri: '''DAMN IT! ''He runs around the school smashing windows. The kids hide in fear at the mysterious phenomenon causing this, unaware it's just a desperate teenage boy. Kieri runs around further, screaming, crying and smashing as many windows as he can. His anger pours out of him with each hit. Tori's blight takes over her as it begins to cover her 'Ash: '''This is...! You really ''were ''blighted...Tori! Tori?! What do I do?! ''She suddenly realises what Tori meant before about going to Gegi for help. It was for instances like this. She does her best to pick Tori up, losing her own body in the process as well as getting blighted herself. Nonetheless she picks him up. Kieri eventually stops smashing windows 'Ash: '''Kieri! '''Kieri: '''W-What happened? '''Ash: '''Tori has been trying to withstand it. Everytime you do something wrong. Tori has to deal with this pain. Even so, she's kept on enduring it! '''Kieri: '''B-But...! '''Ash: '''I should have tried to stop you too, like she did. I'm sorry, Tori. ''Ash carries Tori off as Kieri stands there 'Ash: '''YOU'RE COMING WITH US! ''At Gegi's, they're preparing dinner when they hear a knock at the door. It's Ash and Kieri with a half-dead Tori 'Ash: '''T-- Tori needs your help! '''Gegi: '''Toi-- ''Cam stands in front of Gegi 'Cam: '''Borderline! ''He draws a boderline between the trio and himself knocking Ash, Kieri and Tori backwards '''Kieri: '''A boderline?! '''Ash: '''WHY?! Please let us in! Mr. Cam. Mrs. Gegi! I BEG YOU! Tori is...TORI IS ABOUT TO DIE!! To. Be. Continued. ''Next Time: '''''A desperate attempt to save Tori begins but it may already be too late, for God ''and ''Shinki Category:Blog posts